Friends And Lovers
by PanicAttack757
Summary: When Nate and Mitchie break up with Caitlyn and Shane, respectively, for each other, something starts between Shane and Caitlyn. Are they friends? Lovers? Or something else?


**A/N:** Okay, so this is my first attempt at writing a Shaitlyn fic because I'm really into them right now. And I wasn't sure how to go about writing my first story for them, so I went to the One Hundred and One prompts forum by LaPaige for inspiration and here's what I've come up with! Okay well, enjoy! Oh and I'm using prompts 1 and 2 for this, which are Friends and Lovers. So enjoy! And remember to review pretty please!!!

_**Friends and Lovers**_

Caitlyn wasn't exactly sure how it had happened. Sure, she'd always been friends with Shane, he was like the stupid older brother she'd never had. But, somehow, that morning she had woken up to find herself lying, naked, in his bed, his arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close to him. She thought back to the night before.

_Nate, Caitlyn's boyfriend, had called saying they needed to talk. So he came over to her apartment. And he told her that they were breaking up. Because he was in love with Mitchie, who happened to be Shane's girlfriend. And he told her that Mitchie was breaking up with Shane as they spoke. So after he explained everything between him and Mitchie, he told her goodbye and he left._

_Caitlyn didn't know what to do. She truly loved Nate, with all her heart. But she couldn't help think about one of her best friends, Shane, who had just experienced the same thing as her. She she decided to go over to his place, to talk to him, and just comfort each other._

_She drove over to his apartment, and saw that Mitchie's car was still there. So she waited until she saw Mitchie walk out of the building, get in her car and drive away. She was talking on the phone to someone, and she was smiling. Caitlyn wondered if she could be talking to Nate. But at that moment she didn't really care. She just wanted to be with Shane, for whatever reason._

_She went up to his place, and knocked on the door. He opened it, and saw her standing there. Without saying a word, he let her in. They stood there silently for a moment before Shane said, "So Nate talked to you?"_

_Caitlyn nodded, and asked, "And Mitchie talked to you?" He nodded. And together they sat down on his couch._

_They sat there talking late into the night, about anything and everything. About Nate. About Mitchie. And about Nate and Mitchie, together. They wondered how it had happened. But they couldn't do anything about it, could they?_

_Then, so suddenly that they didn't know who had initiated it, they were kissing. And slowly, they stood up, never breaking the kiss, and they walked in the direction of his bedroom._

Caitlyn shook her head, not wanting to think about what happened next. Because she knew it was amazing. The most amazing she'd ever had. But she didn't want to repeat this. It was a one time thing. And she knew if she thought about it too much, she would want to do it again. But she also knew she couldn't.

She tried to remove Shane's arm from around her waist so she could get up and sneak out, but of course, the action woke him up.

He sat up, and looked down at her. "Caitlyn?"

He looked so... sexy. She couldn't help but stutter, "H-hi, Shane."

"What are you doing?" Then he smirked. "Weren't planing on leaving were you?"

But she got herself together, ignoring how much she just wanted a repeat of the night before. She shoved him off of her and said, "Actually, yes I was planing on leaving. What's it to you?"

His face became serious. "Okay, if... if that's what you really want."

I nodded and stood up. "It is, Shane. We made a big mistake here. We are friends. Nothing more. And I'm not over Nate yet, so I was just upset, okay? So we will pretend like this never happened, because that is what I want."

He ran a hand through his messy hair. "Fine. You're right. I'm still not over Mitchie either. We were both just upset. That's all this was, right?"

Caitlyn nodded her head once. "Right."

She quickly gathered her clothes, put them on and left.

*-*-*-*-*

About a week later, Jason, who had just recently gotten engaged, was holding an engagement party for him and his fiancée. So of course, all of his friends were there. Including Caitlyn, Mitchie, Shane, and Nate. Nate and Mitchie had shown up together, holding hands, occasionally kissing. And it made Caitlyn want to throw up. As much as she loved Jason and she wanted to be there for him, she couldn't handle it. So she went upstairs to hide in one of the guest rooms.

A few minutes later, the door opened, and there was Shane. Caitlyn cursed under her breath. She had made it a point not to be anywhere alone with Shane, and so far it had worked. She was able to control her desire to be with him again. Because, as much as she hated to admit it, she had thought about their night together quite a bit.

"Couldn't take it either, huh?" Shane asked, running a hand through his hair. Caitlyn just nodded, trying not to look at Shane too much. "So... how have you been?" He asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

She shrugged. "You know." She couldn't get much else out because Shane had walked across the room to the bed where Caitlyn was sitting, and he sat next to her.

"Well, I realized something Caitlyn." He said, looking straight at her. But Caitlyn wouldn't look at him. Instead, she was looking at her hands which were in her lap. "I've realized that I want Mitchie to be happy. And if Nate makes her happy, then I want her to be with him. And I'll get over it someday. In fact, I think I'm already starting to get over it a little bit. And, well, you helped a lot with that."

Then her head snapped up to look him in the eyes. "What?"

He nodded. "I mean, I get you never want it to happen again, and I respect that, but I guess it just helped me realize that I can get over her some day. And I was just wondering if it's helped you at all."

Caitlyn was silent for a moment. And she thought about the past week. And she realized that she had thought more about Shane than she had thought about Nate. "I guess... I guess it did help, a little."

He smiled, lightly, and said, "Well, I just want you to know that I've been thinking about you... a lot. More than I like to admit. But I heard what you said last week, and I know you never want it to happen again, and it won't if that's what you want."

But Caitlyn realized that it was exactly what she wanted. She wanted to be with Shane like she had been the week before. So she leaned over, and pressed her lips on his, kissing him hungrily. And he kissed her back, equally as passionately. Caitlyn wrapped her arms around his neck, he fingers tangling in his hair. Shane placed one hand on her face, the other was leaning on the bed behind Caitlyn, so he could gently push her down, so that she was lying on the bed, and so he could lie on top of her.

A while later, Caitlyn found herself repeating her actions from a week ago. Getting out of bed, finding her clothes, and putting them on. All while Shane remained in the bed. Only this time she didn't leave immediately. She turned to Shane, who was sitting up in the bed, watching her. "You going to come down?" She asked, smiling slightly at him.

He nodded. "In a few minutes. So people don't thing we were together you know? Besides, I should probably tidy up this room a little bit."

She nodded and said. "Okay, well I guess I'll see you down there."

Just as she was about to leave the room, Shane said. "Wait." She turned around for a moment to see Shane smiling. "Come here for a second." She did as he said, and walked over to him. He leaned up and kissed her sweetly. It wasn't like the other kisses they had shared, which were fiery, hot, and passionate. But this one was simple and sweet.

Caitlyn smiled when he pulled away. "Friends, right?" She asked.

He smiled back at her and said. "Yeah... friends."

And just like that, they had become more than friends. Sure they were still friends, but now they were also lovers.

*-*-*-*-*

Now, at every chance they got, Caitlyn and Shane would be together. If it was at one of their apartments, or out in public. At parties, the would share secret smiles and glances, then they would find some place, any place they could, really, to be together. And no one else had any idea of what was going on.

Sometimes Caitlyn wondered if their relationship was a purely physical one, but she would quickly dismiss that thought, because she knew it was something more, much more, than that. She hadn't thought about Nate for weeks. She wasn't upset when she saw him and Mitchie together anymore. And she realized that she was slowly falling in love with Shane Gray. But she could never tell him, or anyone, this because she knew for him it was purely for the sex. But she was okay with that, because she would take whatever she could get when it came to Shane, even if he only wanted her for sex. Because she loved him, and you do anything for the person you love.

But then, one day, Shane came over and said he wanted to just talk to Caitlyn. She was surprised. Usually, he would come over, and they would start kissing immediately, and get right to it. But he said he just felt like talking to her that night. And she was fine with that too.

"I need to tell you something, Caitlyn." He said, nervously.

"Okay..." She was nervous too. Was he going to say he wanted to end this? Because that was the last thing she wanted.

"Well, I don't know how you're going to take this, and I'll understand if you never want to see me again. But I just need to do this." And he took a deep breath and said. "Well, you see, somewhere between Mitchie breaking up with me and now, I've sort of... fallen in love with you."

Caitlyn's eyes widened. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? There was no way though. She'd thought this was just sex to him, nothing more. She was the one in love with him.

"And I know you didn't want anything at first, but then you wanted, you know... the sex, but I just can't help it Caitlyn. This is more than just sex for me. It always has been. But if you want to stop because of this, or just continue like we always have, whatever you want is cool with me."

Caitlyn didn't know what to say. So instead, she tried to show how she was feeling. She kissed him, tenderly, trying to show that this was more than just sex to her too. When she pulled away, Shane said, "Caitlyn?"

"I love you, too, Shane. And I feel exactly the same. This was never just sex, it was always something more. I just didn't know how you felt. But I'm glad we're on the same page."

He kissed her again, grinning all the time. "So where do we stand? Friends? Lovers? Something else?"

Caitlyn thought about it for a moment. "You know, I'm not sure. Maybe a little of each? But, you know, we don't have to figure that out right this minute. We've got all the time in the world. All I know is I want to be with you. And I love you."

And Caitlyn knew she was right. Whatever they were, it didn't matter, because they loved each other, and that's all that really mattered.

**A/N:** Blah, I don't know if I like this or not. But I'm going to put it up anyway. I don't think it's that great because it's my first time writing Shaitlyn, so I think either way it's not going to be the greatest story ever written. But I have to start writing for them somewhere. Oh well, let me know what you think. Be honest please!!!! REVIEW! Thanks for reading!


End file.
